


Kili, grab my hand!

by TotalBrit



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalBrit/pseuds/TotalBrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's pov during the stone giants scene and how he feels when his brother is separated from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili, grab my hand!

His brothers words echoed through the growls and rumbles of the giants around them, they were standing so close but it seemed so far, his brother was urging him to move onwards, to keep going and to stay close, but he couldnt move, no one could move, there was nowhere left to run. The mountain shook around them, knocking some off their feet as the rock began to separate, Kili one side, Fili another.

“Kili, grab my hand!” His brother called to him,

But he couldnt. He felt himself for backwards, leaning against the rock, by the time he composed himself his brother was out of reach. He watched as the darkness, the distance took his brother from sight, he knew he wasnt far but that would never stop the worry that quickly engulfed his mind, everything become a blur, the fast movements of the rock around him, the screams of his friends, nothing was clear, all he could think of was his brother, his safety.

A tight grip on his arm brought him back. he looked towards Dori holding onto him, fear gripping the fellow dwarf as they moved closer to the cliff. With great force the giant crashed with the rock face giving Kili and the others a chance to move to safety, they all made it, sweet relief followed by realisation that the rest of their group were still in the midst of the battle.

Kili looked out towards the darkness, he could see the other dwarves getting closer, Thorin was shouting for them to jump, to join them on the safety but none of them did, Fili was out of sight once more. The young dwarf was helpless, he could only watch as his brothers life was in the hands of a dangerous creature he once believed to be myth.

He ducked, hastily pushing Dori down with him as a large, dangerous sized piece of rock fell near them, destroying even more of the tiny path they had to balance upon. Kili muttered a quick sorry before looking out again, one of the giants had been hit, a loud rumble arose from it as it toppled downwards. This did not scare Kili, what did was that his brother was holding on for his life to the quickly collapsing mound of rock.

His brother, Bilbo and the other dwarves were racing forward towards the ragged cliff edge, nothing to stop them from being flattened against the rock face, nothing to save them but luck. Kili called out to his brother in one last attempt to get his brothers attention, he didnt know why he needed it, maybe for reassurance, maybe to say goodbye.

Thorin had rushed as close to them as he could, still unable to reach his companions, panic was obvious in his dark eyes, Kili could see that through the darkness, and if his uncle had lost hope, what hope could he ever have of seeing his brother alive.

His brother, the one he had seen everyday since he was born, the one who taught him to hunt, to swim, to flirt, to dance. His brother had been in every important moment of his life.

And his brother was about to disappear from his life for the rest of eternity, because he didn’t grab his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that I have had in my drafts for too long. Hope you liked it.


End file.
